resonance_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Pluto
Abilities Princess Pluto History Personality Relationships Setsuna Meioh History Personality Relationships Esuna Elian History Esuna Elian is the product of a galactic effort – there is literally no planet (save Mars, which didn't really count at the time of her birth) that didn't put any background to her life. Skin color had become a topic of interest to a Mercurian scientist - he wanted to know if it was a certain aspect to pregnancy that caused Plutonians to darken. Esuna was the byproduct of this experiment, and when she was born as typically dark as others of her race, she was sent to Pluto to live with a foster family. They were seven months pregnant themselves, and thus, Esuna spent the first seven years of her life on Pluto with her 'parents' and her 'little brother.' From a very young age, it was determined that Esuna was a very odd child. She always seemed to know things before they happened - this caused her family to not only be estranged from their friends and family, but from each other. She sided with her mother, who was supportive of her, and her brother sided with her father, who was far more wary of her unusual 'gift.' When she a young child, she discovered the hard way that her mother was more than a little bit of a whore. At the age of seven, her parents got a divorce, and she was sent with her mother while her brother was sent with her father. Having been together for almost all of their lives, the separation was devastating to both of them. Her mother moved to Venus, and as one of the few Plutonian prostitutes, got regular customers enough to keep them fed and warm. And she loved her job. This continued until she was nine, when her mother died, as many prostitutes on Venus do, from syphilis. She more than unnerved her father when she called him three months before her death and told him what would happen. When it happened just as she'd said, she went to live with him on Neptune. She stayed on Neptune until she was 13, when her father got an opportunity to move to Saturn. They stayed there for two whole years, until it was discovered by her father (she'd known for a while...) that her younger brother had gotten into the drug cartels. Esuna, unable to watch her brother tear himself apart like that (and unfortunately knowing that he'd die by the age of forty due to his addictions), grabbed on to the first way out she could find – Jupiter. She joined the military, and despite not being Jovian, didn't do too bad. She became a master of stealth and reconnaissance, staying on Jupiter until she was 'ranked' enough to be sent out – and thus, she made her way to Mars. She spent two weeks there, and she'll never forget what she saw. She makes a point to check in on the two Martian children that she had been responsible for while she worked on the Relocation Project weekly. She got a short leave, and having nowhere she really wanted to go, at seventeen years old, she returned to Pluto. She was there for a total of three days before she started having intense and unexplained pains. Her chest, her head, her whole body ached. She doesn't remember how she got to the dark corner of her planet, long forgotten, at which those long standing gates had stood. It appeared as though after the White Regime had taken hold, they'd furiously attacked the Doors, trying to figure out the magic behind them, and had given up after a while. She didn't really remember everything until her hand touched the door - and that was when, in a flash of light brighter than her planet had seen in millenia, her Garnet Rod was returned to her and she regained her title and memories, awakening as Sailor Pluto. On her 19th birthday, she went to Uranus for a while. She'd kept up her studies throughout the majority of her life, and was in the process of applying to law school. Sometime during that first week on Uranus, the parties and the booze got to her. She has no clue who her son's father is to this day (the one mystery of her natural life). Gaven was born 9 months later, with a Uranian name. She moved to Earth when he was three, where they've been ever since. She's now a lawyer, as a guise to allow her to live on Earth while awaiting the awakening of the other senshi, so that she can once again help guide them down the proper path. Gaven is seven, and they live in Pharaida. Personality Unlike some of her kinsmen, who hide away because they appear different, Esuna has always stood tall and proud and made herself an equal to be rivaled. She's got a rather Jovian sense of humor, having spent so long there, and with that comes the Jovian sense of duty. As Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gate, she knows her bounds and what she can and cannot do. She takes her duty very seriously. Don't think she hasn't contemplated going back and stopping the notion of the White Regime from ever taking place... She's just come to realize, over the years, that time and fate are inexplicably intertwined together and that what happens (save those instances when someone other than her is screwing with the timeline) happens for a reason. She knows that her past lives are gone and dead. However, they live on inside her - for her, the memories are more than just memories. They're being relived every instant - she still feels those bonds that she had with the other senshi, even though she knows nothing of them in this life but their names. She's aware that her son is the reincarnation of her son in her previous life, but she doesn't know if he is aware of that or not. Esuna loves her son. Gaven was initially a mistake, but through time, he's proven to be her strong tower in moments of weakness and her reminder that despite all her responsibility, she's still only human. She's slightly worried about how her duties as Sailor Pluto are affecting (and will continue to affect) him. Despite only being seven years old, Gaven is already quite responsible himself – he does as he's told, (on most occasions), cooks for his mother when she forgets to eat, brings her blankets when she falls asleep at her desk, and leaves food in the fridge for when she mysteriously is nowhere to be found. Unfortunately for those who she chooses to baby-sit, he's a bit of a terror when he doesn't trust you. After you make it through that initial problem of, “Oh, hi. I'm Gaven. Is that your car? Cause I kinda popped your tire,” he's an angel and will do anything to help. Unfortunately, no one has made it past that point quite yet. Relationships Gaven Elian Esuna's seven year old son - he's her light in the darkness, her reason for keeping sane. She loves him more than anything, and hopes that one day he'll reawaken and remember his short but sweet life as Minoru. He gets a bit of an attitude with people - well, other than her, anyway - and is known for being a hellian to the babysitters that she chooses. He was initally a mistake, but she's grown to realize that nothing is a mistake and that he was born because he was supposed to be. Nobody knows who his biological father is, and she's not about to go get him tested - why bring some stranger she slept with when she was a teenager into the mix? Category:Senshi